European Patent EP 0 687 866 B1 describes a cooking appliance includes an interior that is defined by a housing and a door, an electric controller and a measuring device for measuring the temperature in a food load, said measuring device being provided with a probe antenna which is disposed on a measuring probe that takes the form of a cooking skewer and is located in the interior and further being provided with a receive antenna which is connected in signal communication with the electric controller, for wireless signal transmission between the measuring probe and the electric controller, said receive antenna being arranged on the housing and sealed from the interior in a substantially air-tight manner by means of a cover that is permeable to electromagnetic radiation.